


Сделка

by Linden_K



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: After the Shaman Fight, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden_K/pseuds/Linden_K
Summary: Йо хочет сделать Рену хорошо и заключает с ним сделку.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Tao Ren
Kudos: 1





	Сделка

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на ФБ-2015

Еще ни разу в жизни Рен не находился в таком замешательстве, как теперь. Щеки раскраснелись, уши горели, даже рот невольно приоткрылся в немом изумлении. Помедлив минуту, он прочистил горло и тихо попросил:

— Повтори.

Йо, сидевший за столом напротив, энергично кивнул и с невинной улыбкой повторил:

— Было бы здорово, если бы ты проколол себе соски.

Рен даже не нашелся, что возразить в ответ на такую неслыханную наглость, и закрыл рот, надолго замолчав.

Йо тем временем расчистил пространство перед собой, отставив в сторону пиалы с недоеденным рисом, и, не говоря ни слова, придвинул к Рену открытый на развороте журнал.

— Что это?

— Прочти. Там все написано.

Рен скептически приподнял бровь, склонился над журналом и наткнулся взглядом на проколотые мужские соски.

— Не понял, ты серьезно?

Предлагать ему, Тао Рену, обзавестись еще двумя лишними дырками! Да он рехнулся, не иначе!

— Нет, — отрезал Рен. — Я слышал, что такие вещи практикуют только геи. А я не гей. — Он замолчал, поймав на себе выразительный взгляд. — И не надо на меня так смотреть! Не мои проблемы, что тебе приспичило родиться парнем!

— А я слышал, — невозмутимо вступился Йо, — что в Риме считалось, будто обладатель серьги в соске отличается мужеством и отвагой.

— Где я и где Рим! — недовольно заметил Рен, но все-таки придвинул к себе журнал и принялся изучать статью с прохладным интересом, окончательно потеряв его уже где-то к середине, на длинном пассаже о повышении чувствительности.

Йо на время самоустранился, собирая и составляя в раковину посуду.

— Извращенец, — покончив со статьей, подвел итог этим научным изысканиям Рен.

Йо покраснел, смывая мыльную пену с пиалы и водружая ее сушиться.

— Что в этом такого?

— Что такого?! Назови хоть одну причину, по которой я должен согласиться.

— Я тебя люблю и хочу, чтобы тебе было со мной хорошо.

— Мне и так с тобой хорошо, — веско заявил Рен. — При чем тут мои соски?

Йо развернулся и смущенно потупил взгляд.

— Ты же знаешь, как я люблю их… трогать, — тихо пробормотал он. — А у тебя проблемы с чувствительностью…

Рен моментально вспыхнул и вскочил из-за стола.

— Нет у меня никаких проблем! Это у тебя какая-то нездоровая… мания!

— Но ты сам говорил, что почти ничего там не чувствуешь и долгие прелюдии тебя утомляют, — возразил Йо. — В статье пишут, что от пирсинга чувствительность повышается в разы.

Рен нервно заметался по кухне, гремя коробками с заваркой, чашками и расплескивая на стол кипяток. В конце концов, он плюхнулся обратно на стул и мрачно уставился прямо перед собой.

— Может, у тебя есть предложения? — осторожно спросил Йо, когда буря миновала.— Мы могли бы найти компромисс.

— Набьешь себе татуировку, — тут же выдал Рен.

— Эй! Это же больно!

— Ты мужик или что? Мне тоже больно, ты задел мою гордость!

Йо обреченно вздохнул и кивнул. Как будто у него имелись другие варианты…

  
*******

Неделю после проколов Йо вообще не знал, с какой стороны подступиться к Рену. Ему удалось подглядеть только однажды, и теперь картина его торчащих, налитых кровью сосков, с продетыми в них металлическими штангами, заставляла засыпать и просыпаться со стояком.

Рен запирался в ванной и проводил там каждый день на десять минут дольше обычного в обществе пузырьков антисептика. Похоже, он нашел себе новое хобби. Йо с тоской поглядывал на плотную пижаму, без которой Рен теперь не ложился, и которая так подло скрывала от него всю красоту, и тайком молился Хао о том, чтобы проколы зажили поскорее.

Хотя вряд ли соски Рена находились у его брата в приоритете.

  
*******

Они были в точности такими, какими Йо их себе и представлял. Даже лучше. Дрожащими от предвкушения пальцами он одну за другой расстегнул мелкие пуговицы на рубашке Рена, и внизу живота сразу горячо и сладко заныло. Ему вдруг показалось, что в спальне нестерпимо душно, и он поспешно принялся раздевать Рена, с трудом отводя взгляд от его напряженных сосков. Они заметно потемнели и по-прежнему оставались такими твердыми, словно их только что окатили ледяной водой. Уже хотя бы в этом статья не соврала.

Не соврала она и в остальном. Йо понял это, когда едва только тронул левый сосок кончиком языка, не успев толком ничего сделать, а Рен уже дернулся в его руках, будто прошитый электрическим разрядом.

Йо безумно нравились такие прелюдии. Он потерял счет времени и голову, дыша терпким запахом выгибающегося под ним Рена, впитывая каждый его стон, ловя каждый жест, жадно выискивая невербальные свидетельства его удовольствия. И получал их, когда мягко прихватывал плотные, тугие соски губами, поддевал языком согретую дыханием штангу, гонял ее из стороны в сторону, тянул зубами и снова припадал губами к соскам, втягивая в рот, будто мучимый жаждой странник, высасывающий последнюю воду из влажной тряпицы. Рен был прав, это мания. Желание, которое тонким пульсом стучало в виске: «хочу, хочу, хочу».

Йо приподнялся, облизываясь, чтобы беглым взглядом мазнуть по лицу Рена и запечатлеть в своей памяти это новое для него выражение сладостной муки: приоткрытые глаза, сведенные над переносицей брови и закушенную нижнюю губу, с алой бусинкой выступившей крови.

Рен откровенно не справлялся с собой, что-то невнятно мычал и нетерпеливо елозил по кровати, непослушными пальцами расчерчивая вспотевшие плечи Йо красными полосами. Ноги бестолково скользили по простыне, бедра настойчиво толкались вверх в попытке зажать ноющий от возбуждения член между животами. И Йо не выдержал — припечатал Рена к кровати, поспешно сдернув с себя трусы. Вжался в него — изнывающего, затопленного желанием — пахом в пах, кожей к коже, и потерся о его твердый, подрагивающий член своим.

Рен лежал под ним и стонал, ужом извиваясь на влажном белье под натиском горячих и мокрых губ, что никак не оставляли в покое его соски, и не понимал, как вообще мог заниматься сексом раньше, без этих проклятых, сводящих с ума штуковин.

Йо застонал первым, кончая, приникнув неловким поцелуем к пересохшим губам Рена, пока тот, дрожа от подступающего оргазма, ожесточенно толкался в подставленную ладонь и терся о еще твердый, перепачканный семенем член.

— Три раза, — отдышавшись, объявил Рен спустя час. — Черт бы тебя побрал, Йо! Этот проклятый пирсинг действительно того стоил.

— Стоил, — подтвердил Йо, вытягиваясь вдоль Рена и привлекая его влажной спиной к себе.

Его постепенно накрывало приятным опустошением и негой. На правой ягодице слабо зудела татуировка с иероглифом «лотоса», и Йо почему-то очень грело это маленькое неудобство. В конце концов, как справедливо заметил Рен, оно того стоило.

**Author's Note:**

> Просьба не размещать на других ресурсах без разрешения автора


End file.
